


溯洄从之

by amberjune



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Additional Warnings Apply, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tom Hiddleston Fancast As Sherrinford, 三少脑补原型为抖森, 兄弟CP向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberjune/pseuds/amberjune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>二人穿越时空的纠葛，挑灯寻夜路，何处是归途？</p>
            </blockquote>





	溯洄从之

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个兄弟梗，Holmes家两个儿子，但不是麦福。本文主CP为Sherlock Holmes和福家的三少Sherrinford【半原创人物，原型脑补为抖森，原著中设定为长子还是幼子……不重要了XD】

 

 

 

Part Ⅰ

 

 

1420年

雨后寂静的庄园外，响起了马蹄声。三岁的Sherlock Holmes被十岁的Mycroft Holmes牵着，和即将待产的母亲一起来到庄园的门口。

这是Sherlock记忆中第一次见到父亲。那个面目模糊的男人走下马车，Sherlock试图挣开哥哥握着的手。他迈出一步，就被Mycroft拽回身边。他抬起头去看哥哥的脸。Mycroft小幅度地摇头，看不清表情。

“William，这是Sherlock……”母亲开口，声音略为沙哑。

“父亲。”Mycroft说，始终紧紧拉着Sherlock，并且摇晃了一下弟弟的胳膊。

“父——父亲。”Sherlock小声重复。

然而面前的那个男人，他们的父亲，没有发出任何声音。Sherlock看向母亲，她只是低着头。

“我记得我可是四年前就随国王行军法国了，Violet。”男人用怪异的眼神扫视母亲的腹部，然后看向站在一旁的管家，再到埋头的佣人。

母亲没有回答。她抬起头，直视她的丈夫。“Mycroft，带着弟弟回房吧。”她对长子说。

    这，便是事情的开始。Holmes家的女眷，在丈夫远行的光荣旅途中，怀上了其他男人的孩子。

这个被Sherlock称为“父亲”的人，在这一次相见后，很长一段时间里，都没有出现在Holmes庄园内。甚至母亲分娩都没有露面。

是一个男孩。Sherlock在哥哥的带领下小心翼翼地靠近摇篮，看着襁褓中哭泣的婴儿。哭声逐渐止住，湿润的眼睛看向摇篮边的黑发小男孩。Sherlock摒住了呼吸。新生儿有着星子一般璀璨的眼眸，淡褐色的头发微微卷曲，长长的睫毛，眉毛的形状——只有这一处，看出他不是Holmes家族的孩子。母亲为这个孩子取名，Sherrinford。

Sherrinford出生后，母亲生了一场大病，在一个月的卧床不起后去世。父亲只出席了葬礼。Sherlock记得这个男人冷冷地看着母亲下葬，说，这是她罪有应得。

葬礼后，父亲接Sherlock和Mycroft去牛津接受教育。Sherrinford被留下。临行的那天晚上父亲喝醉酒，Sherlock请求把Sherrinford带上。醉酒的男人听到这个婴儿的名字，带着醉意的眼睛锐利地刺向他。“他不是你们的弟弟！他是魔鬼的儿子——那个婊子和恶魔的儿子！……而你，哼，我都不能确定你是不是 _我的_ 儿子！你替那个杂种求情？门都没有！”他越说越激动，最后握着空酒杯瘫在沙发里，发出不清醒的咕哝声。

Sherlock拒绝去牛津。不顾Mycroft的劝说，小小的身躯挑衅似的站得笔直。父亲没有多少耐心，背后给了Mycroft一巴掌。“由他去和魔鬼一起堕落吧。”他恶狠狠地说，大力把Mycroft从Sherlock面前拉开。

 

Holmes家的两个男孩在佣人的帮助下得以过着衣食无忧的生活。Sherrinford是个漂亮的孩子，他很早便学会了说话。九岁的Sherrinford和他的哥哥一起学会了古希腊语。Sherrinford很安静，不像Sherlock一样喜欢到处闯荡说话偏激不知轻重。从某种程度，Sherlock明白自己不是一个好哥哥，至少不是Mycroft那样的好兄长。

深秋的一个夜晚，Sherrinford不知所踪。Sherlock和佣人们把府上都找遍了，最后Sherlock在自己卧室的床上找到了他。十二岁的Sherrinford狼狈不堪，白色晨袍被褪到一边，赤裸的上身随处可见凝结了一半的伤口，还有瘀痕。“Sherrinford，发生了什么事？”

“哥哥……”Sherrinford抬起浓密的睫毛，星河般的眼睛蓄起泪水，“我是魔鬼的儿子吗？”

十五岁的Sherlock二话不说把弟弟从床上搬到浴室。“你不是。“他回答，用干净的衣服把弟弟包裹好，”你不是。“

“Sherlock，可以陪着我吗？“

“好。“

Sherlock没有告诉他，父亲来过了。庄园被卖，他将去牛津，没得选择。而Sherrinford，没有被列入考虑的范围。

 

 

 

    1436年

“你因施用巫术被教会处以火刑，请忏悔吧，得以得到主的宽恕，升入天堂。“

“魔鬼的儿子。“

“罪恶的化身。“

“被撕下伪装，肮脏的本性无处可藏。“

“忏悔吧。“

忏悔吧。你将得到宽恕，升入天堂。

Sherlock知道这是一个梦。人群沸腾着，叫喧着。“杀死他！烧死他！“”烧死这个恶魔！“ Sherrinford赤裸着上半身，苍白的皮肤全是那个夜晚狼狈的样子，被殴打的瘀伤和血迹。

Sherlock知道这是一个梦。他被人群推搡着来到行刑台前。Sherrinford的手腕被荆条牢牢锁住，殷虹的血液顺着修长的手指向下滴落。Sherlock无法动弹。他看着Sherrinford的脸，眼睛在阳光的照射下呈现出金子般的色泽。

_“哥哥，我是魔鬼的儿子吗？“_

“点火！“

热浪翻腾，喊声震天。红色的火焰淹没了少年的脸。

_我是魔鬼的儿子吗？_

窒息般的灼热，Sherlock试图呼喊，却发不出任何声音。

……父亲，这就是你想要的结局吗？杀死这个男孩，你心中的怒火平息了吗？

Sherlock Holmes醒了。四下漆黑一片，冬季冰冷的空气像刀片一样刮着鼻腔，侵蚀着肺部。

_Sherrinford._

他在深夜的掩护下翻窗下楼，骑马飞奔，回到伦敦老宅。

 

_Sherrinford, the Dark Wizard, the Son of the Devil,_ _lies_ _here in peace_

_1420-1435_

_May God rest its soul_

 

Sherrinford死了。没有姓氏。一年前就死了。他却现在才知道。

 

 

 

 

Part Ⅱ

 

 

1846年

Sherlock离开了牛津。这是一个明智的选择，当他提着为数不多的行李走出公寓时，他再一次告诉自己，在被开除前自主提出离开是个正确的选择。他已经为自己找好了去处，他厌倦了牛津。剑桥大学得知这一消息后马上向他敞开了大门。

搬公寓的事情并不怎么难，尤其是在他已经有了一个室友的前提下。这是一间十分整洁的公寓，不同他在牛津时的单身公寓一样杂乱无章。阳光充足，厚重的窗帘，书架上摆放着莎士比亚诗集戏剧，还有古希腊语的书籍。客厅有茶具，爱好喝茶。柜子里有红酒，品味独特。他和遇到的人假装友好地聊了几句，获得一些这个未知室友的信息：“聪明，才华横溢；谦虚，不常交际。“Sherlock已经推理出了一些东西，就等这个神秘的室友回到公寓宣示他的推理正确。

午后的阳光洒落在剑桥大学的碎石过道上，空气中还漂浮着下过小雨后清新的味道。二十一岁的Sherlock Holmes就是在这时候遇到他的。

这个年轻的男子手捧着一本书坐在树荫下的石椅上，宁静的面容与世无争。四目相对的那一霎那，Sherlock仿佛看到了一个年幼的男孩，眨着眼睛用好奇的目光打量着他。那是一个错觉：他们很相像。

“Sherrinford.“年轻的男人率先打破沉默，声线如黑天鹅绒一般柔软，”没有姓氏。古典文学系。“

“Sherlock Holmes. 你在看莎士比亚。“Sherlock看着Sherrinford手中书的封皮，以及夹在他指间的朴素书签，”你很喜欢他？“

“是的。“Sherrinford答道。盖上书本，修长的手指优雅抚摸着封皮上的纹路，仿佛对待一件稀世珍宝。那片书签上是秀美的花体字。

_若是在很年轻的时候去世，躯体便是美丽而完整的，不是吗？_

“你说你没有姓氏，你是孤儿吗？“他接着问。他能从这个男人身上观察出很多，但却又想迷雾一般令人琢磨不清。

“可以这么说。“Sherrinford重新翻开书页，”我之前没在剑桥见过您，Mr. Holmes，以您的年纪来看并不是新来的教授，那么您是新生吗？或者是转校来的？——嗯，原来在牛津？“

“为什么我就不能是路过的无名氏？“Sherlock莫明感到有些恼火，他不喜欢被别人看穿，这明明是自己的本领。

Sherrinford从书页上抬起一瞥。“您手上拿着学生公寓的钥匙，Mr. Holmes。“他随意地点出，手指翻过一页。

Sherlock大脑短路了那么一下。“Sherlock.“他最终说。

看书的男人弯起嘴角。“Sherrinford , please.“他说。两人的手交握在一起。Sherrinford的眼睛是令人惊诧的五彩斑斓，是一种叫人说不清的颜色，像一泓泉水，在Sherlock心里荡出波纹。

 

外面下着雨。两人顶着Sherlock的长大衣从附近的酒吧快步跑回公寓楼下，Sherrinford掏出钥匙。Sherlock按住他的手。“我想你是我那个神秘的室友。“他说。Sherrinford露出邪魅的笑，”早些时候我通过你手里的公寓钥匙就知道了。“他说，英俊的脸在雨夜的潮湿阴影中若隐若现。

Sherlock拉过Sherrinford握着钥匙的那一只手，另一只手扯过自己的长大衣，来到他胸前的领结。他吻了他。飘进的雨水漏进这个吻里，Sherrinford平静地回应，随后分开。

“不错的推理。“Sherlock说，迅速打开门。

他们下了一盘棋。跳动的炉火映衬着Sherrinford的脸，美得如犯下滔天大罪的天使。Sherlock走神了。恍惚间，他仿佛看到了漫天的火光，吞噬了少年赤裸的身躯，那对眼睛，如同融化了的星光，落入熊熊燃烧的火焰。——这是一个梦，一个一直缠绕着Sherlock的梦。然后，他听到了一声巨大的声响。从天边传来，却又好似发生在面前。那是工厂生锈多年的废弃齿轮再次开始运作时发出那种老延残喘的叹息。

“Check.”Sherrinford幽幽的声音传来，把Sherlock带回现实。下一秒，他不可置信地瞪着那枚白棋的王被一枚黑棋的车撂倒在黑白的棋盘上。从来没有除父亲和Mycroft以外的人能够在棋盘上打败他。Sherrinford在微红的火光里扬起一个诱惑的笑，“我赢了，Sherlock。“

Sherlock把视线从棋盘移到那张脸上。这张脸，他眯起眼，这张脸——

“Sherlock?”

为什么他会有着那个少年的脸。

他定了定神，越过棋盘倾身吻住这个叫做Sherrinford的男人。

欲望来得澎湃而激烈，犹如那个燃烧着地狱之火的梦境。一声惊喘从身下人的嘴角漏出。棋盘被打翻在地，被抛弃的王在地毯上仰面朝天。他把这个男人扑到在地上。“是的，你赢了。“他气息不稳地说，转而封住了那双微启的薄唇。

彼此交缠，在对方的口腔里翻滚。互不相让地掠夺。房间里的水声喘气声伴着映在墙上的火花跳跃着。Sherrinford的味道是那么美妙，尝起来就像原罪，他那随着身体起伏深深浅浅的呻吟是那么迷醉，越是纯洁就越是淫靡。就像野兽，服从身体的本能，内心只剩欲望的嘶吼和交媾的癫狂。

高潮时，Sherrinford发出一声带着哭腔的哽咽，Sherlock紧随其后。

 

黑暗中，他们赤裸着身体并排躺在床上，感受着彼此皮肤相贴带来的温暖与悸动。

“ _但愿我染上你的美丽，我要用我的耳朵捕获你的声音，用我的眼睛捕获你的睇视，用我的舌头捕获你那柔美的旋律。_ “Sherlock在Sherrinford耳畔念道，”听起来熟悉吗？“

怀中的男人微微一笑：“ _整个世界都是属于我所有，我愿意把一切捐弃，但求化身唯一。啊！教给我怎样流转眼波，用怎么一种魔力操纵着狄米特律斯的心？_ “*

“我以为你不喜欢莎士比亚。“良久，Sherrinford说。

“家中有一处是始终锁住的。“Sherlock说，”一次公学放圣诞假期。那是一个书房和卧室兼并的房间。我发现了莎士比亚的书，还有很多古希腊语的古籍。那是一个不常有人用的房间。被发现之后我被狠狠教训了一顿。“

“是吗。“Sherrinford隐藏在黑暗中的脸划过一个悲凉的笑容。Holmes. 他在心中默念。手臂攀上对方的颈，光裸的长腿缠绕上对方的腰臀。这是最好的催情剂，稍微用力挤压摩擦，双方都可以得到一个令人满意的呻吟。长夜漫漫，那就醉吧，犯罪般的快感与欢愉，紧紧相拥。

 

*出自《仲夏夜之梦》

 

1848

突然出现的光亮穿过阖上的眼睑也能制造不适之感。Sherlock Holmes极不情愿了从睡眠中醒来。来自大西洋湿润的风卷起床帘的一角。大开的窗前，站立着一个逆光的身影。风吹拂着那个男人的衣袂，勾勒出的身形用着一种窒息的美。

“回到床上来。“Sherlock命令道。

“Όμορφο πρωί.”

“别给我炫耀希腊语。”Sherlock倚在床头，“快回到床上来。”

“我不是故意的。” Sherrinford扭头看向他，“有没有发现其实我们很像？”

当两人穿戴整齐，Sherrinford端起瓷杯抿了一口，然后说：“我要去爱尔兰一段时间。”

“爱尔兰？”Sherlock挑起一边眉毛，“去多久？”

“一个半月。” Sherrinford回答，“我会在圣诞节前回到你身边的。”

交换一个亲吻，便各自前往讲堂。

 

_圣诞节我要带朋友回家。他的名字是Sherrinford。欢呼吧。-SH_

_母亲十分欣慰。-MH_

 

“Sherrinford，你知道你在做什么吗？”Mycroft不禁叹了口气，“这个圣诞节你不能回去。”

“我知道。”年轻十岁的弟弟的答复波澜不惊。“我下周便要启程去爱尔兰。我会回来，Mycroft。但我不会回老宅。”

Mycroft不动声色地点点头。“你可以走了。”

Sherrinford转身，稍微偏过头，说：“我知道Mr. Holmes因病去世了。在印度染上霍乱，我想。”

“Sherlock告诉你了。”Mycroft故作冷静。

“不，这是我得出的结论。” Sherrinford礼貌地说，“不用太惊讶，哥哥。”

 

 

1849

Sherlock最后没有等到Sherrinford。他死了。他在爱尔兰染上霍乱，拖着病躯赶回伦敦，却还是没能见上Sherlock最后一面。这天伦敦下了难见的磅礡大雨。

 

_In Loving Memories of_ _Sherrinford Holmes_

_Born Feb. 9 1828, Died Dec. 24 1848_

_Tired with all these, from these would I be gone_

_Save that, to die, I leave my love alone_

 

“Holmes…”Sherlock无力地笑了一声，“Sherrinford Holmes.”

雨下的越发大了，然而撞击在黑色伞面的巨响也无法遮盖住心脏发出凄厉的嘶吼。

早该知道的。没有姓氏？一直空着的房间？莎士比亚和古希腊语？从不过问自己的家庭？在棋盘上的博弈？还有他的眼睛，没错—— _“有没有发现其实我们很像？”“若是在很年轻的时候去世，躯体便是美丽而完整的，不是吗？”_ 该死。这是暗示吗。为什么自己根本没有察觉。这就是为什么Mycroft根本没有插手自己从牛津转到剑桥的事情的原因吗？因为身边有另外一个”Holmes”？自己那么爱着的，其实就是自己同母异父的兄弟？

朦胧的雨幕中，他犹似看到了Sherrinford。那么年轻，那么优雅高挑，性感的薄唇轻启。

_Brother._

Sherlock甩开眼前的雨珠，却仍是一片茫茫。那只是幻觉。

他从未称呼过他Brother，就如他们之间从未说过“我爱你”。

 

 

 

 

 

Part Ⅲ

 

 

20世纪

Holmes家有三兄弟。从大到小是Mycroft，Sherlock和Sherrinford。Sherrinford是Sherlock十岁时才出现在两兄弟的生活里的，因为他们的母亲不是同一人。当Sherlock埋头于生物化学的世界时，比他小三岁的Sherrinford就抱着一本厚厚的诗集坐在窗边，他稚嫩的摸样与他读书时的安静十分不相符。Sherrinford沉迷于文学的曼妙，而Sherlock则狂热地制造危险实验。他们共同的哥哥Mycroft很少出现。

Sherrinford是个爱哭的孩子。经常被书中的诗句感动得泣不成声。这时，被打扰了的Sherlock就会放下手中的实验，看着哭泣的弟弟直到他擦干眼泪。Sherrinford很怕打雷，总是慌慌张张地抱着他的毯子敲开Sherlock卧室的门怯生生地问，Sherlock，可以陪着我吗？

_可以陪着我吗？_

就这一句，让不喜欢被打扰的Sherlock软下心来。他发现自己越来越像那个讨人厌的Mycroft了。后来，两兄弟越来越亲密，他们一起吃饭睡觉，Sherlock做实验的时候，Sherrinford会在一旁问东问西，Sherlock也会听一言不发地Sherrinford念诗，这让偶尔归家的Mycroft吃惊不少。

 

他们第一次做爱是在Sherrinford十五岁的时候。Sherrinford打开浴室的门而Sherlock安静正蜷在浴缸的温水里冥思苦想。Sherrinford脱下自己的衣服，在浴缸的对面坐下。被惊扰了的Sherlock随意地叫了一声Sherrin。

“Brother，”Sherrinford开口，一如既往用如同吟诗一般的语调，“你可以吻我吗？”

Sherlock完全从思绪中回过神来。“可以。”他淡淡地说，随即将身体往前探了探，嘴唇在少年光洁的额头上印下一吻。

然而Sherrinford摇了摇头。他慢慢靠近，滑入Sherlock的两腿间。少年的手臂环住Sherlock的颈脖，把自己拉近。“不，Brother，”他叹息道，逐渐压倒在Sherlock身上，“我想要更多。”

Sherlock用打量化验样品的眼神打量着他同母异父的弟弟。少年的脸已经褪去的幼时的婴儿肥，开始展露出英气逼人的轮廓。身上精瘦的肌肉柔韧而富有弹性，已是半个成年人的样子。真是个漂亮的孩子。Sherlock从水中抬起一只手，拇指覆上少年的脸颊轻轻摩挲。考据般的目光始终停留在没有退缩的Sherrinford身上。Sherlock另一手分开少年的大腿，拦腰圈住纤细腰肢，调整姿势使Sherrinford跨坐在Sherlock身上。接着Sherlock吻了他。他用舌头挑弄着少年敏感的口腔，他能够感受到少年身上传来的阵阵颤抖。Sherlock两手握住Sherrinford的窄臀，用力揉捏，向自己的方向按压。两人的火热裆部紧紧贴合在一起，少年的脸变得粉红，一声销魂的呻吟从喉中溢出，但他马上咬住下唇，脸涨得通红。“叫出来，Sherrin。”他含住少年的左耳垂，同时加大了自己胯部的律动。

“啊……Sherl……嗯、我受不了……”

Sherlock顿时停止动作，唰的一声从水中站起。“别，Brother，不要停……”他的声音带着祈求，手臂无力地支撑着身体。他抬起含着泪水的眼眸，还想说些什么，就忽然被拦腰抱起。Sherlock迅速将两人擦干，转眼间便来到属于他们的那张床上。

“Sherl—”

“闭嘴。”

Sherlock用力地吻着他的弟弟，天知道他想要这个少年有多久了。Sherrinford仰着头尽力回应，唾液顺着Sherrinford的嘴角和仰起的修长颈项划出一道淫靡的银丝。两人分开，唇齿间还相连着一根长长的线。Sherlock用手稍微拧了一下少年胸前早就挺立的乳首，少年被惊得身体重重一震，随即发出呻吟。“啊，Brother…”

“告诉我，你要什么？”

“不要停，Sherl…”

“你要什么？”

“我要你，Sherl。”

“你要我什么？”

“一切，Bro。”少年的眼睛湿润而明亮，放大的瞳孔，迷醉的眼神，“拥有我，占有我。我要你的一切。”

Sherlock早就知道他的弟弟会是个美男子，但没想到他在床上也会如此令人醉生梦死。他们拥抱亲吻，他把少年纳入自己口中，舌头灵活地挑逗。那是个漂亮迷人的器官，就像它的主人一般。少年在他口中一圈圈地胀大，腰部不受控制地向前挺进索求更多。随着一声哭喊，Sherlock微微偏过头，几滴体液挂在鼻梁上，显得极其色情。

Sherlock将自己埋入少年温暖的身体，毫不费力就找到了那个让Sherrinford放荡地扭动腰肢的腺体。“嗯，就是那里——啊，快点，用力…Sherl…”

他吻着少年的乳首，品尝他每一寸皮肤。一切结束后，他们相拥着落入睡眠。

“Brother，我想我爱你。” Sherrinford说，带着性事过后的余韵。

Sherlock只是不动声色地吻他。

 

 

2005

“Mycroft！他会死的！”Sherlock高声道，“你怎么可以——他是你弟弟！”

Mycroft只是沉默。这是Mycroft和Sherlock不和的开始。谁都清楚，被派遣到欧洲内陆，生还的几率根本就是没有。“他才十九岁，Mycroft。”Sherlock说。

“是Sherrinford自己提出的。他甚至没有走我这一关，MI6直接录用了他。”Mycroft等着Sherlock平静下来，“Sherrinford会回来的，相信他。”Sherlock只是在心里冷笑。

派一个涉世未深的孩子，担任特工，这简直与谋杀无异。Sherrinford离开了，他不会再回来了。 

 

 

2007

Sherlock一声不响地摧毁着自己的身体和精神，好在他遇到了Lestrade，在一次嗑药过度之后把他拖进了重症病房。在医院里Sherlock和他的政府兄长有了一次不愉快的见面，但是，Mycroft的这次来访也带来了一个好消息。

“Sherrinford还活着，Sherlock。”

“什么？”

“Sherrinford还活着。消息来自MI6官方。”Mycroft转了转他的黑伞，“你好好养病。”语毕，他离开了病房。

出院后，他继续着他的破案生涯。

 

 

2009

Sherlock瞪着221B的天花板。就在几分钟前，他的室友John Watson在楼上的卧室惊醒过来。心理疾病。思维宫殿里迅速搜索出一个词。某天早晨他问起John噩梦的事情，John立马一脸歉意地道歉，尽管他一再强调John并没有打扰到自己。Sherlock其实挺喜欢这个John的，至少这么前军医没有像别人一样排斥他，并且无怨无悔地为他的破案工作提供帮助。Mycroft甚至私下找过他。

四年过去，他还是没有见过他亲爱的弟弟Sherrinford。东欧如此局势紧张，这是各个国家政府公认的事实。

在查中国走私案的时候，Sherlock站在银行大楼的阳台上，有那么一刹那的眩晕。他似乎看到了Sherrinford的脸。

那天晚上他开始做噩梦。他梦见第一眼见到Sherrinford，安静却又不失灵气的孩子。他还梦见刚出生时的Sherrinford，被裹在层层襁褓中，稀疏的头发乖巧地在头顶卷曲着，他慢慢靠近样式古老的摇篮，看进婴儿的眼睛，说不出绿还是蓝，绚烂的色彩囊括了整个银河的颜色，对他来说，仿佛就是所有。奇怪，他明明没有见过七岁前的Sherrinford。他伸出手想触碰婴儿柔嫩的脸颊。他醒了。

这个梦开始无限循环。只要他一闭眼就可以看到Sherrinford坐在窗边读诗的样子，阳光洒在他深褐色头发上无害的样子，哭泣的样子，在摇篮中望着自己的样子。Sherlock觉得自己疯了。处于案件空档期，他焦躁恐慌不安，他拿着鱼叉到湖边弄得自己满身都是血，他无理取闹一次次惹怒和他住在一起的John。他加大了尼古丁贴片的用量，极力克制住自己合成可卡因的冲动。这种糟糕的情况一直持续到巴斯克维尔猎犬的案子。

 

 

2011·伦敦

“除非——”

“除非我跳下去，成全你的故事。”

“你得自己承认，这样才更性感。”James Moriaty露出他招牌的无辜笑容。

_我已经想好办法了。我会活下去的。Sherrinford，我会活下去，你也一样。_

Sherlock Holmes最后看了一眼John Watson那焦急恐慌的脸。

闭眼，纵身一跃。

 

 

2011·东欧某地

Sherrinford Holmes在黑白有线电视上看到了自己的哥哥自杀身亡。他动用了多层关系，在离开英国后头一次联系了Mycroft。

“告诉我，Sherlock还活着？”远在伦敦的那段一接通，Sherrinford便问。

“Sherrinford？”Mycroft显然是不敢相信，“Sherrinford，现在伦敦是凌晨两点。”

“现在回答我，Sherlock活着还是没有？” Sherrinford僵硬地说。

“啊，我亲爱的弟弟，这么多年来终于想起来打电话给大哥居然是为了二哥？”

“没心情跟你开玩笑，Mycroft。“

“如你所愿。他完好无损。“下一秒，Mycroft听到听筒那边不加掩饰的呼气的声音。

“很好。“Sherrinford用如释重负的声音说，”他现在在哪里？“

“这我就不清楚了，Sherrinford 。“Mycroft说，”事情过后他就没有再联系过我。“

“可以了，Mycroft。“Sherrinford恢复到他一贯平稳的声线，”谢谢您及时的回答。小弟不胜感激。“

通话中断。伦敦那边的Mycroft放下电话，喃喃地叹了一口气。

 

 

2013·塞尔维亚

他稍微睁开眼睛，却什么也看不到。某处一个天使般的声音正一步步诱惑着他放弃保持头脑清醒。 _睡吧，一切都会过去的。_ 那个声音这么说。

意志在生理上的对于休息的渴求前败下阵来。那个声音安抚着他紧绷的神经和阵阵饨痛的后脑。四周嘈杂的声音消失了。

Sherlock做了一个梦。一个没有内容的，冗长的梦。他在没有光线的空间里感到久违的安全。温暖的，安静的，黑天鹅绒般柔软的。他一开始想知道John在哪里，但他很快连思考都放弃了。这是一个封闭的空间，再也没有人能够来打扰了。他感觉自己回到了仍被孕育着的时候，四周黑漆漆的，像是在母腹中一般。

人惶恐无措的叫声像一把锐利的尖刀划破了这个黑暗的屏障。一个小时前的市区爆炸案使急诊室一片混乱。接着他掉入到过无数次的梦境。最后一个美好的画面是Sherrinford的笑颜。

画面急转。他看到被殴打后的Sherrinford瑟缩在他面前，随即，他被推至刑台之前，赤裸的少年，看戏的人群，盲目的喧嚷，高举的火把，遮盖整个天空的恐惧和绝望，却遮盖不住少年的脸——Sherrinford的脸。Sherrinford濡湿了双眼，问， _我是魔鬼的儿子吗？_

血腥浓稠的红，大片大片地蔓延过他的视线。他无法呼吸。他像一脚踩空，开始了没有终点的下坠。

_I will_ _burn you._ _I_ _will_ _burn the heart out of you._

Oh Sherrinford…

 

不知过了多久，Sherlock跌出了这个梦。他大汗淋漓地醒过来，胸腔不可控地剧烈起伏着。他警惕地环视这个急诊室。 _爆炸案。_ 他被发现了。他不应该在这里，躺在这里，装作他只是一个普通的患者，在他已经被Moriaty余党盯上了的危险情况下。

此时急诊室里挤满了人，三两个医生忙得团团转，根本没有心情注意到角落里的Sherlock。他走出急诊室，迅速起草了一个逃离计划。

他来到医院太平间的那个走廊角落，即将拐弯的时候，意识到他被人跟踪了。他抬手轻扶墙。他眯起眼睛思考着如何击退身后那个人。 _击打头的左侧，使其暂时丧失听觉；攻击喉咙，使其无法发出叫喊；击其肝脏附近的肋骨；拉其左膝盖予以膝盖骨一重击；预计丧失意识九十秒，十五分钟内丧失行动能力。_ 完美的进攻策略。

脚步声近了。他猛地转身，扬起手。那双眼睛让他的动作定在空中。

“Miss me, brother?”

Sherlock不可置信地瞪大双眼。这一秒的迟疑换来的是背后的钝痛。Sherrinford Holmes一个动作将他按在墙上。“真高兴看到你还活着，哥哥。”Sherrinford说，露出了笑容。这个笑容让他想起了Moriaty——是的，某种程度上，极其相像。

“这话应该我对你说，Sherrinford。”Sherlock咳嗽着说，看上去还算冷静。

然后他们开始接吻。

 

“Now listen to me, ”Sherrinford飞快地说，气息在他耳边带起一阵滚烫的风，“从现在起，你要装作不认识我。直到我说停为止。”

Sherlock看着他的弟弟，然后缓慢地点头。Sherrinford理了理衣领，“我们很快就会再见到了，哥哥。”他说，消失在厚重金属门后面。

 

他在树林里奔跑，直到他被一群全副武装的士兵保卫。“举起手！”其中一个用蹩脚的英语说。接着他被铐上手铐。

他在Moriaty残余的窝点见到了Sherrinford。他完美地变成了罪恶的化身，邪恶的笑滑过他的嘴角。“ _你们干得很好。_ ”他用塞尔维亚语对士兵们说，“ _现在可以走了。_ ”

随即，他转向他。“所以这就是大名鼎鼎的Sherlock Holmes。”他看着Sherlock的眼睛。他们互相对视。他表现完美，果然是幸存下来的MI6的优秀选手。此时此刻，他就是一个如假包换的反派。

 

Moriaty在地球上最后一个据点被炸毁。他们差点就逃了出来。灰色的烟雾混着翻飞的尘土，整个世界即将毁灭。热浪将他掀翻，Sherlock看到的，是Sherrinford用略高的身躯挡住他。他们和冲击波与石块双双滚下山坡。

 

 

2013·伦敦

“他们两个，有谁清醒过来了吗？”John急切地问Mycroft，然后从后者的表情中得知了答案。

“哦不。”前军医倒吸一口气。

“Dr Watson，”大英政府清了清喉咙，“恐怕是真的。”

John仍然呆愣在原地。“Sher-Sherlock呢？”他艰难地说，“他受的冲击不是没有他弟弟那么重吗？”

“你是医生。”Mycroft看着他，“你知道那点遮挡根本起不到任何作用。

“就现在而言，Sherlock和Sherrinford与死人的差别，就只是心脏在跳动罢了。”Mycroft最后说道。

“……希望渺茫。”John机械地替他说完。整个世界都暗了下去。

 

Sherlock不知道他为什么老是做梦。难道他梦到的东西还不够多吗。

那天伦敦的天气好得反常。那个褐色头发的孩子就这样闯进了他的视线，他的整个灵魂。

做工精致的衣服一丝不苟地包裹着并不结实的身体，但比同龄人要高出一点。车门打开的时候，Sherlock看到厢内一双好看的手将古旧的书籍阖上。

浓密的睫毛如同停歇的蝴蝶正要扇动它的翅膀。那一瞬间，四眸对视。这个孩子的瞳孔亮的惊人，仿佛将天幕所有璀璨的星光都纳入其中，美丽得让人挪不开眼。

男孩欠身从随从手上接过Sherlock准备的礼物。这是Holmes家传统。男孩微笑着看了他一眼，不慌不忙地拆开了包裹。

是一个手工制作的弹弓。Sherlock觉得自己大错特错。他原本以为七八岁的孩子大都喜欢这些小玩意，但很明显，这个男孩并不。

“谢谢你。”男孩彬彬有礼地说，脸上的笑比此时的阳光还要明媚，“我很喜欢。我叫Sherrinford。”

“Sherlock。”他说。

 

雨过后的空气总会混有青草的香气。被洗涤过的枝叶正往下滴着残下的雨水，午后的阳光也显得格外纯净。人们踩过碎石小道，溅起不大不小的泠泠水光。

年轻的Sherrinford穿戴整齐地坐在一张长椅上，修长的手指摩挲着那富有质感的诗句。他的剪影是多么安静，美好而易碎，仿佛下一秒就会消失不见。惊人的眼眸从书页上抬起，嘴角弯起一个柔软的弧度。Sherlock. 他的口型在说。

 

五彩斑斓的色彩被扭曲成了成千上万种景象。一声巨大的爆炸迸溅开来。熊熊火焰从四周一蹿而起，混合着物体燃烧时发出噼里啪啦的声音。太热了。

“SHERLOCK!”

Sherrinford突然出现在他身边，几道黑色的污痕出现在他的脸上。他的兄弟拽着他的手拼了命似的往前跑，却又不知要去到何处。四周都是火。翻滚的热浪，呛人的浓烟。太热了。

跑在前面的Sherrinford在不知不觉地变小。他的手也在变小。汗湿的手掌似乎就要滑落开来。这个Sherrin正在变年轻。他变成了一个十几岁的少年。他们继续跑着。

少年变成了孩童。七岁初见的样子。年少的Sherrinford脚步变得不稳。“Sherlock，快点！”男孩催促道。火焰肆意舔舐着两人的衣脚。难耐的灼热。太热了。

“Sherrinford，小心——”手松开了。

更加年幼的Sherrinford跌倒在地，擦破了膝盖。看上去只有四五岁的弟弟跌在地上抽泣起来。“快起来，Sherrin。”Sherlock弯腰把小小的Sherrin抱起。烈焰咆哮着卷席而来。

浑浊的空气呛得他说不出话，也分辨不出蛋白质烧焦的味道来自自己还是Sherrinford。

小男孩在他的怀里颤抖着。“哥哥……”Sherrinford小声呜咽着。

手忙脚乱地把Sherrinford裹进自己早已被摧残的大衣里。朝着前方漫天的火光，冲了过去。

 

John Watson看向别处。Mary Watson原本还抱有期望的神情黯淡下去。

“危险期已经过去了。但是他还是没有任何要苏醒的征兆。”John叹息着说。

“愿上帝保佑他。”Mary悲伤地说，“那他的弟弟，Sherrin-”

“Sherrinford.”John说，“他的伤势并没有Sherlock的严重。当时他穿着防护服，戴了头盔。”

“他的弟弟保护了他。”Mary道。

“是的。现在的问题是他们两人都选择了沉睡。”医院的白日光灯越发显得晃眼，John有些艰难地说道“我已经失去过Sherlock一次了。我不能再次失去他。”

“我知道。不会的。”前军医的妻子坚定地握住了他的手，“他会回来的。你不会失去他。”

 

他猛地睁开眼。四周一片黑暗。

湿冷的水泥地。没有透光的窗户。寒冷的空气漂浮着潮湿的霉味。他睁着眼，却什么也看不见。他的头明显受过剧烈的撞击，淤青的钝痛和伤口撕裂的刺痛搅合在一起。在熟悉的位置找了那个狭窄的通风口。就在那个墙角，他用无数个日夜刻下的字母，以防自己丧失意志。

  1. SHERRIN.



塞尔维亚……他又回到这里了吗？

_不，你没有。振作点。_

黑暗中任何细微的声响呈现的层次分明，仿佛失去光线也能分辨出漆黑的深浅，像流动的液体将他缠绕。他已经没有了力气。甚至连思考也放弃了。

_坚持住。我们马上就可以出去了。_

叮当叮当。

_再坚持一下。_

四周渐起嘈杂的声响。水滴声，脚步声，金属碰撞声。头脑仿佛已经塞满了沸石，再也不能爆沸了。人声。对，还有人声，细微的声音仿佛可以钻进水泥缝隙里去。

一道微弱的白光划破了牢房。“Sherlock，我们马上就可以离开了。”

这是幻觉吗？

“Sherlock，你能听到我吗？”

白光变得强烈起来，透过薄薄的眼睑刺痛了他的眼球。他本能地用手臂遮挡住面孔。

一双手握住了他的臂膀。“是我，Sherlock。是Sherrinford。”

 

透过玻璃，躺在病榻上的人面色仿佛和玻璃一般透明毫无生机。四周的精密仪器正一丝不苟地汇报着高深的数据。大英政府略显疲倦地隔着那无形的屏障注视着他最小的弟弟Sherrinford Holmes。

他不应该姓Holmes。Sherrinford的父亲是威斯敏斯特一名出版社的编辑，抑郁的作家。在他唯一的孩子出生前就因病去世。他们共同的母亲从来不提及她最小孩子的生父，而是一直把他寄养在作家母亲的家中，直到老太太过世才将他接到兄弟们身边。仅有一些信息是Mycroft在上大学时依靠一些小手段挖掘出来的。

Sherlock与Sherrinford的亲近程度着实让他这个长子有些惊讶。仿佛他们天生彼此就应该契合在一起。他们那么不同，却又该死地相似。那对与兄长一模一样的蓝绿色瞳仁里却是如出一辙的轻蔑与不羁，Sherrinford一向行事收敛，却丝毫不敛其锋芒。这也许是他几年来作为双重间谍能够在东欧幸存下来的原因吧。

Mycroft从来就知道那个叫做Jim Moriaty的咨询罪犯拉拢了Sherrinford。彼此心知肚明，出于对血亲的无条件信任，大英政府放手任他去了。谁也不能猜测这个年轻的男人到底在想些什么。

但是他知道Sherrinford绝对不会将Sherlock至于死地。

 

暗沉的乌云聚集在剑桥大学上空。

“你知道，抽烟对身体不好。”Sherrinford斜靠在Sherlock学生公寓的床头，看着他的兄弟把一枚仍带有星点火的烟蒂准头进卧室那头的烟灰缸里。

“你知道，我一直想要白金汉宫里的烟灰缸。”Sherlock弯腰捡起地上散落的书籍，向床上扔去，“你就对莎士比亚这么执迷不悟？”

年轻一点的Holmes伸手在空中接住那本飞行的诗集。“尼古丁贴片是个不错的选择。”他说，“——没想到你还留着。”

随着一记闷雷，雨水齐刷刷地冲向地面。“看来我得走了。”Sherrinford从皱巴巴的床单上跳下，“下次再见！”

他顺手拿走了Sherlock挂在公寓门后的黑色大衣。

后来Sherlock才知道，这个年轻的男人就这么义无反顾地走进了那场东欧的大雨。

 

Sherlock还是不明白梦境为什么要换得如此频繁。

此时他好像沉入了水底，周围的所有声音都变得厚重而模糊不清。四肢百骸渐变的温暖起来。

画面一转。——冷风吹过他的颈脖。阴冷天空惨白的颜色，如同患了伤寒病人的脸。巴兹不算高的楼顶也能窥见伦敦一角不错的景致。

纵身一跃，坠入无底的深渊。

疾速的气流在他耳边吹过，汩汩声灌进耳膜。

……

“他现在怎样？”

无数画面在半闭的眼眸前一闪而过。一瞬间他仿佛看见了老宅花园前绿油油的草坪。

……

“你必须先配合做完检查，Sherrinford。这不是我的命令，是医嘱，”

投射在游泳池四壁的幽幽蓝光和氯的味道。红色的激光出现在John的胸前。

……

“你目前不可以打扰他，Sherrinford。我希望你能明白。”

他还在继续坠落。

 

Sherlock醒来的时候大脑一片空白。再精密的计算机在长时间休眠后重启也需要一定的时间。

病房里仪器发出的滴滴声变换了一个节奏，不到一分钟便有医护人员出现在床边。当然还有他令人生厌的兄长Mycroft。“John在赶过来的路上。”大英政府说道。

然而他看到了Mycroft身后的Sherrinford。欠佳的脸色，身上还挂着略显松垮的病号服。Sherrinford给了他一个微小的笑容，转身走出门外。

爆炸冲击波并没有造成烧伤，但是不管是他还是Sherrinford的伤势都不容小觑。但是在Sherlock的一再要求下Mycroft把他转回了贝克街，当然，还有Sherrinford。

 

“你知道，我不能像Dr Watson那样陪你破案。”Sherrinford的手臂已经恢复得差不多，正蜷在221B客厅的长沙发上用打着石膏的手笨拙地给书本翻页。

“你把你的老板炸死了。”Sherlock放下手中的滴管。即使身上的物理创伤已经痊愈得差不多了，他依然会时不时出现头晕目眩的状况，“拜你所赐。犯罪界又归于可恨的平静。”

“过段时间我要回MI6去。”Sherrinford说。

“去南美，或者什么别的地方……我不能在这里待太久。”凝滞的沉默后，Sherrinford补充道。

夜色倒映出日暮的垂朽老树，蜿蜒在深暗幽密深林中的清澈溪水，旷阔无垠震宇中的星罗万象，走向消亡的即将诞生的，都在这双眼睛里。然而这双眼睛的主人只拿它们注视他。只注视他。Sherrinford Holmes永远只注视Sherlock Holmes一人。

“我会回到你身边。”

 

THE END

2015/2/16

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *你们说Sherrinford最后是不是死掉了呢……ehehehe给你们留个脑洞XD


End file.
